


Just Fine

by Parksborn



Series: The Life and Times of Peter Parker and Matt Murdock [13]
Category: Daredevil (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: From May's POV, M/M, Mentions of Injuries, mentions of illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 01:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parksborn/pseuds/Parksborn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At first, when May had heard the name, ‘Matt Murdock,’ tumble out of Peter’s mouth, in response to a question about who his new love was, she was shocked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Fine

At first, when May had heard the name, ‘Matt Murdock,’ tumble out of Peter’s mouth, in response to a question about who his new love was, she was shocked. A man. A lawyer. A vigilante. A threat. She wasn’t sure why this was her initial reaction—“Peter he’s almost ten years older than you.”—but it wasn’t fair of her, really, and now she knows that. She’s heard countless narratives since then, even personally witnessed Matt’s untouched, pure /goodness,/ watched as he coaxed that genuine laugh out of Peter, that smile that was so pure it hurt. She heard Peter’s stuffy-nosed and scratchy-throated tales of Matt’s caring—“S’like he doesn’t care that he’s cleaning up my snotty tissues,” to which she reminded with a huff of a laugh, “That’s not sanitary, Peter.” She got a noisy sniffle in response, and suddenly she was glad Matt was the one who had to deal with Peter when he was sick now, and not her.

Later she realized little things about Matt, things that made her stomach sink, like Matt’s face cut up and bruised, his knuckles battered, and slowly, piece by piece, her slight suspicion turned into certainty and she almost feared for Peter.

But, god, Peter, her little nephew, loud and silly and /Spiderman,/ had not much more to be worried about than he usually did. Perhaps less, even, now that he’s with someone like him, that won’t break under the stress and worry, and won’t receive the same fate sweet Gwen Stacy had. May had known about Peter for years, but the topic was rarely ever breached, unless by Peter himself, and, even though the thought made her gut twist up, she did respect his decision. Her boy was a hero. He was loving another hero. Things were going to turn out fine, and when she was afraid they wouldn’t, she’d call and hear Peter at horizon, or Peter and Matt doing whatever they were doing together on the couch—papers often rattled in the background, and she had to assume it was Matt’s paperwork—or even once, after an incident Peter called, “Some jackass trying to break the world again,” hearing the two patch each other up with grunts and hisses and when she decided to hang up, it was because Peter’s language got filthy when he was in pain, and she didn’t exactly want to hear that.

Things were fine, and she had to believe that, even if they got hurt, or got into trouble, because they’d manage, just like they always had.


End file.
